Lord Ken
Lord Ken is a hardworking field reporter for Victubias most respected newspaper; “Toasty News”, that delivers fresh news everyday in the city. Ken is the main reporter for the paranormal and supernatural news articles. Personality Ken is honest and considerate by nature. He's optimistic and also can be persistent once he started a job and will try to finish it even if the circumstances became unfavorable to him. Although his honesty can sometimes lead people to think he's a rude person, he'll stay by his word and do things of his beliefs. Appearance Lord Ken is a tall built individual with dark brown hair and warm hazel eyes. His hair is neatly swept to the left side of his face. Ken also has some indication of a beard and mustache that is recently shaven. His usual attires consists of a black undershirt with a bright red vest that goes up to his neck. He wears a black belt. Biography Early Life Before the events of the motion comic, he briefly met Pewdiepie and Cryaotic on a mission in which they were paired up together. Although having a rather rough start, they soon become close friends, even after they parted. At some point, Ken started to work for Toasty News, the most respected newspaper, doing his work filling the "Paranormal" part of the articles. History Although not making an appearance yet, a newspaper cover, presumably written by Ken, showcased a mystery of the 2nd person missing from Minx's castle. Skills and Abilities Abilities Lord Ken does not have any confirmed supernatural abilities. Skills Although his skills are never explained in detail, Ken seems to be quite skilled at using a gun. The fact that he writes for the newspaper suggests that he is observant and creative. *'Guns Expert '- He is shown to wield a revolver type gun in the teaser artwork. It's a long barrel revolver with red grip and engravings on various part of the frame. Although unofficial it is assumable from the cylinder design that the gun is a 6-chambered revolver. Trivia * Lord Ken is based on the existing YouTuber, CinnamonToastKen. The fact that Lord Ken works at a place called Toasty News is a possible reference to the CinnamonToast part of his YouTuber name. * The fact that Ken, Cryaotic, and Pewdiepie met before the start of the events in the Victubia Motion comic is a reference to the notable videos the trio seem to do together in real life. * It seems that Lord Ken has some experience in ghost hunting, as seen in an art of him in a forest, watching a ghost from behind a tree, together with a gun and a smile. Gallery Lord Ken Wallpaper.jpg Broken Duo - Lord Pewdiepie & Lord Ken.jpg|The Broken Duo Let's have some toast - Lord Ken.jpg|"Let's have some toast!" Sleeping - Lord Ken.jpg|Sleeping New Drink - Lord Ken & Lord Cryaotic.jpg|Testing out a new drink made by Lord Cryaotic In the Woods - Lord Ken.jpg|In the Woods References Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:News Reporter Category:Characters